The Administrative Core, based at the University of Maryland, Baltimore (UMB), will provide administrative, financial, and research oversight; as well as general administrative support related to the ERIN CRC for each individual project and pilot projects. The Core will be led by Drs. James B. Kaper and James P. Nataro. These individuals will be responsible for the overall direction of the research program of the ERIN CRC. Ms. Donna Bower, Administrator in the Department of Microbiology & Immunology will serve as Administrative Core Leader. She will supervise all administrative aspects of the CRC as well as ensure the coordination of resources with projects, NIH program staff, and UMSOM and University of Maryland, Baltimore offices. We have assembled a strong, highly competent and experienced core of individuals who will serve as the administrative backbone of the ERIN CRC. The Core will ensure that all activities comply with federal and NIH regulations and will be responsible for implementing an Evaluation plan.